Angel, Miguel Angel
by Yami Horus Drako Angelus
Summary: ONE-SHOT. Tu ángel de la guarda te cuida por que es su trabajo, pero un amigo es tu ángel por el simple hecho de que te quiere... Miguel Angel sabe de eso. MikeyXOc


**Ángel, Miguel Ángel**

_Yami Horus: Este fic se lo dedico a una personita…  
[[Que no puedo decir quién es porque presiento que lo más seguro es que me arranque la cabeza como lo haría un Diclonius en "Elfen Lied",(o me la corte como le hicieron a Maria Antonieta) me queme los pies como a Cuauhtémoc durante la conquista y me corte las manos como lo hicieron con Drosselmeyer en "Princess Tutu"…]]  
Pero en cuanto lo lea (si es que lo lee) Sabrá para quién es… aquí vamos… (y por favor, recen porque no me hagan nada delo anteriormente mencionado o cosas similares, parecidas, asociadas-con, o peores)  
Con respecto a las canciones, les recomiendo que las busquen y escuchen mientras leen (ya saben que les dejo los links hasta abajo)_

_P.D.: Las TMNT (Tortugas Ninja) No me pertenecen ni en mis sueños más dulces, (que la verdad, en mis sueños más dulces los tortuguis son mis vecinos! Y no, no tiene nada que ver que coma kilos de chocolates antes de dormir. :P) _

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**Ángel, Miguel Ángel**

—_Opening: "Aunque no Te pueda ver" by "Alex Ubago"_—

No lo soporto, otra vez escribió lo mismo. Ya sé que no es asunto mío, pero desde que la conozco siento que tenemos algo especial, es una gran amiga, es una gran persona. Es agradable, a veces enojona, de vez en cuando testaruda (como si yo no lo fuera, jajaja), en ocasiones me intimida un poco el hecho de que me recuerde tanto a Rafael.

Su nombre es Kraehe, es mayor que nosotros, (ella ya es prácticamente adulta ¡ya tiene 17!) es una chica rubia y de ojos azules, (pero no más alta que yo), de piel muy blanca una mirada tan dulce y una sonrisa tan hermosa que llorarías con solo verla. Se preguntarán "¿Y cómo es que la conociste Mikey?"

Todo comenzó un día en que le pedí prestada a Donny su lap top para checar qué había de nuevo en mi hermoso blog de videojuegos. (¡Ahí tengo muchos amigos! ¡Dios Bendiga a quien inventó el internet! O mejor, que se lave bien los pies ¡Porque se los voy a besar!). Y ese día, conocí a esta chica: 'Misfortune Princess'.

¡Teníamos tanto en común! (Bueno, quizá no tanto) ella era una chica gustosa de la indumentaria obscura, también era una maestra con la patineta y una hermosa bailarina de ballet. Siempre que conversábamos ella hacía alguna broma, era tan graciosa y gentil y… era tan maravillosa… (A pesar de que cuando la hacíamos enojar nos amenazaba con buscarnos y hacernos lo que en "Viernes 13", "Pesadilla en la calle del infierno" y "Chuky")

Pero súbitamente eso cambió… De repente dejó de escribir cosas graciosas, hacía comentarios sarcásticos sobre nosotros y más de una ocasión ofendió a alguien directamente (Nos enteramos por que eran unos gemelos, uno rompió a llorar y el otro nos lo conto todo). Su lenguaje se volvió más rudo y reflejaba un gran resentimiento…

Ella me preocupaba… Dónny tal vez diría que es ilógico preocuparse por una persona cuyo rostro no has visto y que conoces desde hace relativamente poco. Admito que era tonto creer conocerla fondo como si la conociera desde hacía años, pero… en cada palabra que ella escribía… yo podía sentir su esencia… podía percibir la belleza de cada uno de sus pensamientos… la alegría con la que tecleaba cada palabra, la emoción que le ponía a cada mensaje, la intensión con la que se dirigía a los demás en el grupo… Pero ahora…

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Un día realmente me entristeció mucho esta situación…

Donatello se había quedado dormido sobre su escritorio, así que aproveché para tomar la compu, esperando con ansias hablar con mis amigos (luego de 48 horas de ausencia). Launica alma presente era ella: "Misfortune Princess".

— "_¡Hola chica mala!"_ — Escribí— _"¿Qué hay de nuevo?"_

—"_Nada bueno"_ — Me escribió como respuesta

— "_¿Por qué? ¿Qué pasó?"_ — Pregunté insistente, y ella me escribió con lujo de detalle lo que le pasa a cualquiera en un mal día "_Me quedé dormida… No llegué a la escuela… Reprobé un examen… perdí mi dinero… me castigaron…" _

—"_No todo puede ser malo" _— Le escribí esperando poderla consolar— _"Debe al menos haber una cosa buena que te pasó en el día"_

— "_No me paso nada bueno"_ — Me respondió—"_Qué parte no leíste?"_

—"_Es imposible que todo sea negativo"_ — Le dije— _¡Anda! Debe haber ocurrido una cosa buena el día de hoy…_— ¡Vaya! Ya me oía como Leo, supongo que como soy quién pasa más tiempo escuchándolo ya se me pegó eso de ser tan… protector.

— "_Nada, no me pasó nada bueno"_ —Volvió a insistir— _"Odio mi vida"_ — Leí con aflicción— _"Quisiera morirme"_ — Al instante un raro sentimiento me invadió, no sé porque… de repente sentí el incontrolable deseo de estar con ella… a su lado, abrazarla, consolarla y decirle que todo estaría bien; que no se preocupe… y hacerla sonreír.

— "_No digas eso, endulza tu vida" _— Insistí nuevamente, ella me preguntó con qué…— _"¿Has visto lo que hay en el cielo por las mañanas?"_

— "_No"_ — me contestó— _"Y no me interesa hacer algo tan tonto" _— Sentí que mi corazón amenazaba con quebrarse— _"Mi vida es así, siempre he sido así"_

— ¡Ah! ¡Esta chica…!— Exclamé, realmente, me estaba colmando la paciencia, como deseaba ser igual que Leo en ese momento y darle un buen discurso sobre lo maravillosa que es la vida… Pero me contuve de hacer un berrinche…

— "_Ya, ya… solo debes creer que detrás de cada noche obscura hay un hermoso amanecer"_ — Le dije.

— "_No, yo no creo en nadie"_ — Me rspondió—"_Ni siquiera creo en mí misma"_

Luego de eso nos enfrascamos en una discusión (no muy larga) sobre la vida, yo seguía intentando convencerla de no perder la esperanza y ella mantenía su argumento de que la vida apesta. Finalmente la discusión terminó cuando ella me dijo:

— "_No te metas en mi vida, me gusta ser invisible"_ —Y sin esperar respuesta de mi… abandonó la conversación. Suspiré. Cerré todas las ventanas que tenía abiertas y apagué el aparato. Estaba en mi cuarto así que pensé que lo mejor era dormir, ya hablaría con ella en la mañana…

Pero no pude conciliar el sueño tranquilo. No podía sacarme de la cabeza sus palabras _"No te metas en mi vida" "Me gusta ser invisible" "Ni siquiera creo en mí misma" (_¿Cómo no puedo meterme en su vida? ¡Claro que puedo, ella es mi amiga!) Me senté en la cama mirando al techo en medio de la obscuridad…

— Diosito… hola… ¿Te acuerdas de mi? — Comencé a decir tímidamente, aún dirigido a ese espacio donde debería estar el techo— sé que no rezo desde que era pequeño, eso es porque Rafael dijo que era cosa de niños tontos y crédulos y… ya me conoces, tú lo sabes todo (de paso regáñalo por ser tan malo y desobediente) —reí un poco en esta parte— Bueno, sé que no he sido un buen hermano del todo, a veces mis bromas se pasan de la raya, a veces soy muy egoísta y muy seguido no pongo atención a las lecciones de Sensei pero…— Hice una pausa y oculté sus ojos llenos de lágrimas bajo las sábanas — Por favor, por favorcito ayuda a Kraehe… ya sé que no puedo conocer a una persona solo por compartir conversaciones escritas y que no he visto en persona; pero, yo puedo sentir que es buena, es una persona que te necesita más que cualquiera que conozco…— Finalmente no lo contuve… mi corazón derramó todo lo que llevaba acumulado esa noche— ¡Por favor ayúdala! — Dije sin parar de llorar— haz un milagro por ella…

No recuerdo lo que pasó después, creo que lloré hasta quedarme dormido

Al día siguiente, tenía los ojos muy rojos. (Cosa que delató mi llanto de la noche anterior). Nadié me dijo nada (Ni siquiera Sensei, el confiaba plenamente en que Leo me haría soltar la sopa)

— Ha-ha— Re burló Rafa— ¡Chilletas!

— Rafael, déjalo— Lo regañó Leo— Mikey, ¿Estás bien?

— Estoy bien Leo— Le dije aun con ganas de llorar, por o que Donny me dijo después, era por lo mismo irritado de mis ojos.

— ¿Fue una pesadilla? — Insistió mi muy querido hermano mayor, tan considerado, paciente y preocupón.

— No, no fue eso Leo es que…— De repente fui el centro de atención de los tres— Leo… ¿Cómo le haces para ser tan…pues… tú? — Para explicar mi pregunta confesé todo lo que había hecho la noche anterior (excepto lo que hice luego de apagar la computadora… Rafa no me dejaría de molestar en mucho tiempo)

— Ay… esa chica tiene severos trastornos mentales— Dijo Rafa.

— ¡Ella no tiene eso que tu dices! — Le grité enojado—Solo necesita alguien que crea en ella…

— Que telenovelero te oiste— Respondió.

— Mikey, a veces hay personas así, son tan sensibles que… el más mínimo obstáculo, la más pequeña decepción los hace perder la esperanza y amargarse la existencia. — Me dijo mi hermano mayor, abrasándome por los hombros con un solo brazo— Es una enfermedad del corazón

— ¿Y eso cómo se cura? —pregunté.

—Una herida del corazón solo se cura con dos cosas— Me explicó mi sabio hermano— Una es con amor y otra es el tiempo.

— ¿Cuánto tiempo? —Volví a preguntar.

— Dale tiempo al tiempo— me contestó Donatello— Algunos tardan semanas y otros llegan a tardar años, o todo una vida…

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

"_Semanas, años o todo una vida" _ Retumbaba en mi cabeza aún cuando me encontraba sentado en la bañera. Intenté relajarme, me recosté y continué mirando al tacho, pensando en cómo ayudar a Kraehe. De repente me encontraba en el baño y al siguiente… estaba en otro sitio.

Miré a mi alrededor, la impecable blancura del lugar hacía que las cosas parecieran resplandecer. Parecía una ilustración de un libro de historia de Donatello (como una ciudad griega o romana). Y también ví una reja, con un chico de vigía jugando con un PSP… Y por los sonidos que alcance a oír era "_Devil May Cry 4" _Más específicamente el último nivel _("Recordatorio mental: conseguir ese juego"_ Pensé_)_ Se veía tan concentrado en su juego que no quise interrumpirlo (Yo comprendo perfectamente lo molesto que es el que alguien llegue a interrumpir cuando estas a punto de terminar, con la ultima vida que te queda, el arma más poderosa y el oponente aún con un poco más de poder que tu) Pero no fue necesaria mi intervención, pues él solito puso pausa a su juego, estiró los brazos (Cosa que cualquiera hace luego de estar jugando en la misma posición durante horas) y me miró.

— ¿Eres tú Miguel Angel Hamato? — Preguntó mientras continuaba con sus estiramientos.

— S-si, lo soy. — Contesté extrañado.

— Por favor pasa, te están esperando— me indicó— Sígueme.

— Gracias— Dije sin entender bien qué estaba sucediendo, pero igual seguí el camino que me indicó. Seguimos por esa extraña ciudad hecha con piedras blancas (¿Qué dijo Donny que eran? ¡Ah! Mármol). Algunos lugares tenían extrañas escrituras doradas en ellas.

— No, no es grafitti, es parte del diseño— Me indicó.

— Em… discúlpame em… pero… ¿Dónde estoy? — Pregunté al chico de cabello negro y ojos ámbar que vestía como cualquier skater lo haría: pantalones y camisa holgados, y encima una sudadera con alguna que otra cadena comparte de su indumentaria, su cabello no era muy largo, le llegaba hasta el final de los oídos y se veía algo desordenado.

— Ah, disculpa. Creo que tanto jugar con el PSP me ha distraído más de la cuenta— Decía más enserio que en broma— Bienvenido al cielo. — Casi me da un paro cardiaco.

— ¿Qué? ¿Ya me morí? — Me asusté enserio, me paré de súbito y hasta sentí que iba a desmayarme. Él solo suspiró.

— No, no lo estás—Yo suspiré de alivio— Perdona, no soy el más indicado para hacer esta cosas… Mira... no es "el cielo" como lo pintan los artistas, las religiones y los poetas, lo correcto es llamarlo… el "Plano Superior" porque, técnicamente, el cielo es la enorme cosa azul que ves en la tierra cuando miras hacia arriba. Realmente, eso de que "Dios está en el cielo" es como una referencia filosófica hacia este plano representando la distancia que hay entre los niveles del ama que…

— Ay no… otro igual — Lloriquee al sentirme igual que cuando Donatello me decía alguno de sus extraños discursos (un día eran microbios, otro eran micropartículas, otro microcircuitos… y luego microondas)

— Perdón, no era mi intención marearte con ese rollo filosófico. Es parte de mi naturaleza, supongo… Por cierto, mi nombre es Gabriel— Se presentó el que después supe que era un ángel.

Conversamos de camino a la dichosa puerta blanca, me contaba cómo había hecho para llegar al último nivel de _"Devil May Cry 4", intercambiamos alguna que otra anécdota sobre patinetas y caídas (Descubrí que éramos muy arecidos)_. Hasta ue llegamos a la antes mencionada puerta.

Era una puerta que parecía llevar a ningún sitio puesta ahí en medio de la nada, totalmente decorada al estilo "_Full Metal Alchemist"._

— Te esperan del otro lado. — Me dijo Gabriel. Abrí la puerta y una cegadora luz me atrajo hasta adentro… No vi nada después de eso, la ciudad resplandeciente no estaba, ahroa veía las maravillas del universo de las que tan enamorado estaba Donatello: estrellas, galaxias, planetas, nebulosas, asteroides y no sé que más cosas flotando por ahí…

— Miguel Ángel— me llamó una voz… o creí escuchar una voz, de hecho cientos, miles de voces hablando al unísono o eso me pareció… no puedo describir realmente como era… Era más bien como cuando tienes la sensación de que te llaman, un llamado sin palabras… solo eran pensamientos… pensamientos que tampoco se expresaban con palabras, estaban hechos con sensaciones…

De repente vi una estrella fugaz pasar al lado mío y materializarse en la figura de una chica, vestida como lao ángeles suelen estarlo en las pinturas y cuadros antiguos.

— El Padre me ha enviado a trasmitirte su mensaje, — me dijo—… las palabras de El Padre son "Te he escuchado Miguel Ángel…"—_"haz un milagro por ella…" _Resonó en mi subconsciente— "Si lo que quieres es ayudarla, no te quedes con los brazos cruzados, yo te daré las herramientas que necesitas y tú completarás esta misión." Si necesitas ayuda, solo llama a Gabriel.

De repente empecé a pensar en Kraehe, lo que escribió y lo que pedí… y como si yo fuera un DVD y el paisaje una pantalla de plasma, mis pensamientos comenzaron a proyectarse…

— "Misfortune Princess" — Un par de lágrimas se me escaparon sin que pudiera controlarlas —Kraehe… — De repente la luz volvió a jalarme pero de regreso, y al abrir los ojos me ví con Gabriel otra vez.

— Vaya, que cambio. Veo que tu plegaria fue respondida— Me decía Gabriel mientras yo intentaba ponerme de pie.

Me señaló, noté entonces que ya no era una tortuga… Corrí a la fuente más cercana para ver mi reflejo. Ahora tenía la apariencia de un humano, mi vestimenta era casi como la de Gabriel, como cualquier chico skater neoyorquino, todo vestido de blanco. Tenía cabello rubio, lacio no muy largo pero tampoco muy corto, cayendo a los lados de mi rostro por el frente y desafiando un poco a la gravedad en el resto de mi cabeza, como piquitos tipo anime, pero visiblemente mucho más desordenado que el de Gabriel.

— Soy…

— Un ángel— Me respondió Gabriel— Por lo que veo, El Padre te ha dado una misión.

— Muy bien, a trabajar. — Declaré totalmente decidido… hasta que noté un problemilla— ¿Por donde empezamos?

— Lo primero que debes saber Miguel Ángel, es esto: el tuyo es un caso especial, generalmente los ángeles de la guarda no podemos actuar directamente, por lo mismo, solo podrás ser el ángel de Kraehe por el día de hoy. Tienes hasta el atardecer.

— Eso es muy poco tiempo— Me quejé

— ¿Que puedo decir? La burocracia llegó al cielo, la crisis financiera y aumento el valor del tiempo—Bromeó conmigo.

— Jajaja— Me reí ligeramente. Se acerco a lo que parecía un libro enorme, lo abrió y comenzó a leer.

— "Missfortune Princess" es como se hace llamar, su nombre real es Kraehe Yukino, Su mamá era alemana y su padre japonés. Su madre murió al poco tiempo de que ella naciera, cuando tenía diez años ella y su padre se mudaron a Nueva York por el trabajo de éste, a los doce su padre se volvió a casar con una mujer neoyorquina. Hace un par de meses su padre falleció, dejándola sin esperanzas. Ahora miguel Ángel, ¿Alguna duda?

— Solo una— Dije en automático— ¿Cómo encontraste la página tan rápido?

—Ah, permíteme te explico— Y volvió a cerrar el dorado libro gigantesco—Este es Ygdrassil, aquí está registrado todo sobre todo en la creación

— ¿De veras cabe todo en un solo libro? — Pregunté atónito.

— Bueno, Ygdrassil también se puede llamar "La computadora de Dios" pro que… es como una compu, inclusive la usamos para ver videos en youtube— ahí descubrí que el internét es uan fuerza poderosa.

—Muy bien ahora sí, a trabajar…— Dije apresurado y caminando ya hacia la reja donde había encontrado a Gabriel.

— Espérate, —me detuvo—… primero déjame darte tu equipo— y de la nada fue apareciendo mis "herramientas"

— Como no eres un ángel de tiempo completo, no te podemos dar unas alas, así que usarás esto— y me dio una patineta hecha de metal, parecía hecha de plata. — Esta patineta puede ser utilizad para tu transporte libre por la ciudad… haz cuenta como la tabla del "_Silver Surfer"_ en "_Los cuatro fantásticos"_

— ¿Tu lees mentes, verdad? — Eso fue exactamente lo que pensaba decirle.

— No de hecho no… por cierto, tiene otras funciones, puedes usarlo para mostrar lo que quieras por ejemplo… piensa en una película y ahí se proyectará.

— ¿Oye… me la puedo quedar? —Pregunté ya imaginándome el millón y medio de cosas que haría con esa belleza…

— Concéntrate…— dijo sacudiéndome ligeramente, y luego, sacó un celular — Este es un señalador, sirve para darle que puedas manifestar tu influencia. Ya sabes, lo típico, las luces, las epifanías… etc. Tambiñen lo puedes usar para llamarme, mi número está en la memoria

— ¡Anotado! — Luego tomó un bolígrafo.

— ¿Me vas a decir que ese bolígrafo es como el de Percy Jackson?

— No… fallaste, este es un bolígrafo normal, común y corriente, la diferencia es que con el puedes escribir en el aire…— Lo tomó y luego vi flotando en el aire con letras de luz _"¿Lo ves?"_

— ¡ Genial!— Y comencé a decir con una sonrisa dibujándose en mi rostro— Llámenme Ángel, Miguel Ángel…— Dije como James Bond.

— No puedes usar el nombre de Miguel, — Me dijo Gabriel de súbito.

— ¿Por qué? — Pregunté como cuando Rafael me molesta.

—Porque ya tenemos un Ángel Miguel (Bueno, de hecho es arcángel)

— Entonces…

—Y tampoco no puedes usar tu segundo nombre, porque sería un pleonasmo. —Se apresuró a decirme.

— ¿Pleo… que? — No le entendí, como verán.

— Pleonasmo, ya sabes — comenzó a imitar el acentito tan popular de los polis de las ciudad— "El manejador del auto automotor color negro obscuro, orillese a la orilla" "salgase pa'fuera" "bájense pa'bajo" — No pude evitarlo más y me reí a carcajadas. Ya llevaba 24 horas sin reír. (Eso es malo para la salud)

— Mejor dejémoslo en Mikey, el ángel de la guarda, ¿Qué te parece? — Terminó sugiriéndome, claro que acepté con una seña de la mano, porque ya no podía respirar de la risa.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Por la calle paseaba una chica vestida de negro: un vestido nomuy largo que le llegaba hasta la rodilla, una blusa de corte algo antiguo, de olanes como adorno en el frnte, y cubiero esto con un chaleco de cuero negro, y en su cuello un collar con picos. Su cabello era recogido por un listón negro a modo de diadema.

Era medio día exactamente. La vi dirigirse a una casa no muy vieja (si, la estaba vigilando desde lo alto de una azotea) y con la ayuda de la patineta me deslicé hasta su ventana. El lugar como el cuarto de una adolescente normal, pero igual noté la tristeza que albergaban aquellos muros.

— ¿Quién eres tú? — Me preguntó con desconfianza una voz notoriamente irritada. Me giré y la encontré con una navaja entre las manos…

— Yo soy tu ángel de la guarda, — Le respondí con una sonrisa, estaba felíz de que por primera vez estaba oyendo su voz— Mi Nombre es Miguel Angel

— Si claro, ¿Crees que soy tan estúpida para creerme esas patrañas? — Habló molesta.

— Hablo en serio…em…— tome el "apuntador" y lo único que se em ocurrió fue aparecer una rosa — ¿Esto es prueba suficiente?— ella me miró indiferente.

—Está bien, supongamos por un miserable microsegundo que eres mi ángel de la guarda— Tomó la rosa sin importar que las espinas se clavaran en su mano— Entonces ¿Dónde has estado todo este tiempo? ¿Dónde estuviste cuando murió mi padre? ¡¿O cuando murió Rose?

— Pues… em… los ángeles también podemos quedarnos dormidos, es un trabajo agotador— me justifiqué pobremente, cuando algo en mi cabeza no tuvo sentido…— Momento… ¿Rose?

— Ella era mi mejor amiga… Primero mi padre tiene un accidente y después ella… ella tenía una enfermedad genética… me dejaron sola.

— Pero no estás sola…

— ¡Si lo estoy! Y mi madrastra me detesta, solo quiere verme muerta— Dicho esto la puerta de la habitación de abrió.

— Kraehe…—Llamó una mujer mayor con un tono severo— ¿Con quién estás hablando? — Aparentemente no podía verme.

— Con nadie— respondió al notar que yo era invisible para su madrastra.

— Sabes lo que opino de tus… herejías — dice ella más con miedo que con furia

— Me importa un comino, ahora vete— La mujer la miró indignada— Mejor que no vea nada de esas cosas satánicas o te iras a la calle. — y cerró la puerta.

— Con cariño…— se me escapo decir luego de ese tremendo portazo. Ella se levantó y abrió la puerta

— ¿A dónde vas? — Le pregunté.

— A buscar un lugar donde vivir, lo más seguro es que no pueda volver a esta casa nunca más.

Se fue de la casa, yo salté por la ventana y la seguí sin que me viera la demás gente que caminaba en las calles.

— Oye— me llamó— Si eres un ángel, ¿No se supone que debes de tener alas? — Era obvio que no quería admitir que tenia mucha curiosidad por saberlo.

—Esa es una muy buena pregunta… —Me dije _"Es verdad, Gabriel tampoco tenía alas"_

— ¿Me permites un segundo? — Desaparecí y usé el "apuntador"

— "_Hola Mikey, ¿Cómo va el trabajo?"_ — Me preguntó Gabriel del otro lado.

— Oye Gabo, pregunta

—"_Pregunte"_

— ¿Por qué tuno tienes alas?

—_Eso es porque mientras los ángeles pisemos el suelo no las necesitamos, ¿Te imaginas como pasaríamos con las puertas si las tuviéramos todo el tiempo? _

— No pues si…— Le contesté dándole toda la razón— bueno esa era todo, ¡Nos vemos, adiosito!

Colgué y busque a mi amiga. Nuevamente utilizando el celular. (Si, el cielo tiene su propio google earth, solo que este sirva para localizar personas) La hallé en un recóndito lugar del parque, (me tardé como media hora en llegar ahí, incluso con la patineta). La encontré caminando sin rumbo y de repente sonó el celular,era un mensaje de voz.

—"_Por cierto Mikey, se me olvidó decir que la patineta también puede volar"_ — Me calló un balde de agua fría, y me repetí tantas veces como pude "_Eres un ángel, no digas maldiciones, no digas maldiciones, no digas maldiciones…"_

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Pasé todo el día siguiéndola en su vagabundez, haciéndola ver las maravillas del mundo, tratando de hacerla felíz. Miramos a unos niños jugar, le conté que me recordaban a mi propia familia, ella también hizo preguntas "¿_Tienes hermanos? ¿Cuántos? ¿Me he topado contigo antes? Teme haces conocido!_ Y sí, le conté que era temporal mi trabajo como ángel. Se veía a gusto, se veía felíz… o eso creía yo

Le mostré todo lo que, a mi parecer era algo bueno que ocurre todos los días,(aunque sean grises) el canto de los pájaros, el azúl del cielo, las formas de las nubes ("_Recordatorio: preguntarle a Gabriel si puedo tener una almohada hecha con una nube"_) Los enamorados que se ven pasar por ahí, los videojuegos, los estrenos del cine…Hasta que llegó el clímax…

— Entonces… ¿Lista para ver otra maravilla del mundo? — Pregunté.

— ¿Qué cosa? — Preguntó ella

— ¿No sabes lo que siempre hay en el cielo cada mañana y cada tarde? —Kraehe debió la mirada— ¿Qué pasa?

— Tu eres "Tortuga Titan", del sitio de películas y juegos…

— Atrapado— le dije— Ya sé que me habías dicho que nunca harías algo tan tonto pero… ¿Vendrías conmigo? — Le extendí mi mano con un pie sobre la patineta, ella la tomo y subió conmigo, y en ese momento… no tengo idea de cómo lo hice pero logre que la patineta se elevara. Casi chocamos con varios edificios, y no se diga con el helicóptero de los chicos del canal del tiempo…

— ¿Seguro que sabes usar esta cosa? — Me cuestionó con evidente disgusto.

—No estoy muy seguro…—Le contesté con algo de incertidumbre…

— ¡Te juro que cuando aterricemos te voy a ahorcar! — Afortunadamente para mi, no cumplió con su amenaza. Aterrizamos en la punta del edificio más alto de toda la ciudad.

— Mira…— le dije, lo supe cuando lo vio quedó impactada al ver el hermoso atardecer de ese día.

— Es hermoso…había olvidado la belleza de este atardecer… será un bonito recuerdo…

— ¿A que te refieres?

— No volveré a ver a mi madrastra, ni nadie me volverá a ver, yo… ire con mi padre y mi madre…

— ¡No! No lo hagas, ¡Tu debes vivir! Después de lo que hemos vivido hoy…

— No me importa, si muero ahora… dejaré de ser un estorbo…— guardamos silencio unos momentos y después hablo— Adiós Miguel Angel

— ¡No! — Grité con todas mis fuerzas, pero era inútil, mi voz ya no podía llegar a ella. Regresé a ese sitio donde antes había conocido a Gabriel. Llorando de impotencia, llorando por lo ira que sentía contra mi mismo en aquellos momentos por no tener la fuerza suficiente para detenerla.

—Miguel Ángel…— Se acercó Gabriel al verme caer de rodillas— debes ser fuerte…

— ¡¿Por qué? —Grité— Gabriel… ella es un alma pura… yo lo sé, lo puedo sentir… no merece ir al infierno… — De repente la gracia que se me había concedido para poder ayudar a Kraehe se fue desvaneciendo… Volvía ser una tortuga.

— Miguel Ángel, aún queda esperanza— Me consoló el arcángel

— ¿Enserio? —Pregunté

— No puedes solo elevar una plegaria al cielo y sentarte a esperar que el deseo se vuelva realidad, —Levante el rostro y me tope con el suyo— Si quieres que algo se realice ¡Debes actuar!.

—P-pero… se terminó… ya no soy el ángel de la guarda de Kraehe…— miré hacia un lado, empezando a perder la poca esperanza que me quedaba…

— Miguel ángel, los ángeles de la guarda te cuidan porque ese es su trabajo, es su deber velar por tu bienestar espiritual y actúan de todas las formas posibles pro que para eso existen. Pero un amigo… es tu ángel solo porque quiere hacerlo. No sé si te has dado cuenta, pero los ángeles, normalmente no podemos abrazarte si te sientes triste, no podemos decirte directamente que no éstas solo, solo debemos vigilarte y darte señales. — el gesto serio de Gabriel se suavizó —Tuno eres un Ángel, Mikey, eres una persona mortal, y el amigo de Kraehe, — Me tomó por os hombros con ambas manos— aún puedes hacer algo.

— ¿Qué puedo hacer? — Pregunté con la esperanza renovada

— Todavía tienes una hora, aprovéchala.

Volví a tener un cambio de ubicación repentino. Abrí los ojos de súbito y me hallé en mi cama, totalmente envuelto en sábanas, cobijas y cobertores (Me sentí como un tamal).

— ¡Mikey! — Me gritó Leo, ¿Cuánto tiempo llevaba ahí? — ¿Estás bien?

— Si… estoy bien… ¡Auch! — Rafale también estaba ahí, (Hermano desconsiderado y salvaje, está mirando que acabo de despertarme y lo primero que hace es darme un zape)

— ¿¡Tienes idea del tremendo susto que nos diste, pedazo de animal? —Me gritó como si lo hubiera estado molestando toda la tarde…

— ¿Qué yo qué? — Pregunté totalmente confundido— ¿Qué sucedió?

— ¿Qué qué sucedió? ¡¿Qué qué sucedió? Sucedió, que te quedaste dormido en la bañera pedazo de… ¡Ay, pero si me dan ganas de...! — Estuvo a punto de ahorcarme, de no ser por que Donny lo detuvo.

— Sucede Mikey— Comenzó a contarme con toda la paciencia del mundo mi hermano mayor — que luego de que te metiste a bañar… se nos hizo raro que llevaras más de tres horas dentro del baño, así que entré a ver que estabas haciendo y— Leo se contuvo, creo que lo hice enojar… pero no sé cómo lo hice…— Has estado con hipotermia toda la tarde

— ¿Huh? —No lo entendí en ese momento

— ¡Te encontramos sumergido en agua fría, pedazo de…!

— ¡Rafael! — Reprimió Leo al salvaje de Rafa.

— ¿Tienes idea de lo que nos has hecho pasar? ¡Casi me matas de un infarto! — Se golpeó el pecho con un puño para hacer énfasis en eso del infarto.

— Mikey… ¿Qué hacías en la bañera con agua fría? — Pe interrogó severo Leo.

— Es que acostumbro bañarme con el agua fría después del entrenamiento de la mañana…— Me defendí, y no miento.

— ¡Pedazo de…!— Y ahí va Rafael a tratar de ahorcarme otra vez, y de nuevo Donny y Leo lo apartaron de mi cuello— Si estás mirando que no dormiste bien y te caes de sueño, estas cansado con el entrenamientoy todavía planeas bañarte con agua fría ¡Usa la ducha y no la bañera!

— Pero no te enojes amargado…— Le contesté

— ¡¿Cómo quieres que no me enoje? Eres mi hermano, por amor de Dios, un hermano menso, tarado y burro, pero mi hermano a final de cuentas— Declaró, mientras Donny y Leo suspiraban.

— Traducción— Dijo Donny— Lo que Rafa quiso decir fue "Querido hermanito, te quiero mucho y si algo te pasara estaría muy triste"

— ¡Ah…! ¡Yo también te quiero Rafiki! — Y me arrojó una almohada a la cara. Miré el reloj— ¿Qué horas son?

— Las... ocho, ¿Por qué? — Me contestó Donny

— ¡Debo irme! — Salté de la cama, otro salto y tomé mis cosas de su lugar.

— ¡Mikey! — Me llamó Leo— ¿A dónde vas?

— Acabas te recuperarte de la hipotermia y aún debo revisarte…— Alcancé a escuchar a Donatello.

— ¡No puedo perder más tiempo! — Repliqué— ¡Hay alguien que debo salvar! — Sentí entonces que alguien me tomaba por el brazo.

— ¿De qué hablas? — Me interrogó Leo.

— ¡Después les explico! — Me zafé de su agarre y corrí, corrí tan rápido queno pudieron seguirme el paso, los perdí luego de varios minutos… No sé cómo pero me movía con más agilidad que nunca.

—_Musica de fondo: "Run to you" by "Krypteria" —_

Atravesé el obscuro mundo subterráneo en un parpadeo, cuando me di cuenta ya estaba saltando de azotea en azotea, hasta que llegué a una casa solitaria, con las luces apagadas y ningún signo aparente de vida, mas la única presencia en ella, se encontraba parada sobre una esquina del muro, a punto de dejarse caer al vacío…

— ¡Kraehe! — Grité, justo en el último momento, ella se asustó de que la llamara un desconocido por su nombre, tanta fue su sorpresa que estuvo a punto de caer de espaldas, pero logre alcanzarla justo a tiempo. — ¡Te dije que no te iba a dejarte hacerlo! — Exclamé explotando en lágrimas, parecía una fuente.

— ¿Mi-Miguel Ángel? — Preguntó, aparentemente reconociéndome— ¿Eres tú?

— Ha, sorpresa, así me veo en realidad— Intenté bromear.

— ¡Te dije que no necesitaba de tu ayuda! —Me gritó, ahora llorando ella también— ¡¿Por qué tanto empeño meterte en mi vida? Soy completamente inútil… Mi madrastra me odia, ya no tengo el amir de mi familia desde que murió mi padre, mi mejor amiga también me abandonó…

— ¡No digas eso! —Le grité— no quiero oírte decir eso nunca más... Si algo te sucediera, ¿Tienes idea de lo tristes que estarían todos? Tu madrastra te quiere, por eso es tan severa contigo, mi padre también lo es y sé que lo hace porque se preocupa por mí y mis hermanos. Si algo te pasara…

— No… sé que nadie lloraría por mi…

— ¡No seas tonta— La abracé tan fuerte como pude—! ¡Yo me acordaría de ti!

— Mientes… ¿Cómo puedes acordarte de alguien que ni siquiera conoces? ¿Cómo es que te preocupas de alguien que no debió nacer nunca? ¡Debes estar mintiendo!

— ¡Te equivocas…! — Ella no dijo nada— si algo te pasara… yo estaría muy triste por tu ausencia, yo lloraría por ti, yo me acordaría de ti todos los días… Solo dices esas cosas pro que te sientes sola… Yo sé que eres una buena persona, sé que vales mucho ¡Yo creo en ti!

— Mi-miguel… Ángel— Volvió a Repetir con la voz quebrada.

— Porque eres mi amiga, por eso quise ser tu ángel del aguarda…— me aparté de ella para ver sus hermosos ojos — Lo único que quiero es verte sonreír, saber que ríes cada día por al menos una cosa. Aunque a tu alrededor haya solo obscuridad, quiero saber que para ti hay un sol radiante…— Ella detuvo sus lágrimas de amargura y dolor por un momento, para ahora sonreírme. No solo sonreírme, también abrazarme.

— ¿Seguro que no haces esto solo por ser mi ángel de la guarda? — Preguntó.

— Un ángel de la guarda te cuida por que es su trabajo, un amigo es tu ángel porque te quiere mucho.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

—_Ending: "Sentence" by "ERA" —_

— ¿Sigues observando Gaby? — Habló la voz de un ángel vestido como un guerrero, un centurión romano, que al momento de pisar la ciudad de blanco se desintegró en el aire y el recién llegado se mostró como un joven de cabello castaño obscuro, un poco más largo que el de Gabriel, brillantes ojos negros y piel muy blanca, ahora vestido con una camisa blanca, pantalones de vestir, zapato casual y un suéter blanco.

— Veo romance en el horizonte — le indicó el otro con una sonrisa.

— ¿Sabías que eso se llama "espiar" hermanito?" — Dijo mientras le acariciaba la cabeza.

— Y ahora me vas a salir con que no quieres saber cómo le fue a tu tocayo— El otro sonrió y se encogió de hombros

— No lo sé, puede ser, a lo mejor… aunque si me cuentas y yo me hago el que te ignoro… sería como si me contaras algo que no quiero oír…

— ¿Sabes una cosa? — Decía el peli-negro con un gesto pensativo— Siempre me he preguntando porque los que se llaman "Miguel" o "Ángel" son todos igual de latosos…

— ¿Y los que se llaman "Gabriel" no lo son? — se burlo el otro.

—Ja, ja, ja—Rió sarcástico y evidentemente entretenido con la conversación.

— ¡Oye Miguel! — Llamó alguien, era de un ángel ataviado como un viajero de épocas antiguas, que al aterrizar se transmutó en un mozo con un simple pantalón de mezclilla blanco y una camisa sin mangas, con el cabello rubio largo hasta la clavícula y de ojos verdes— Hermanos, el juego va a comenzar sin ustedes si no se apuran.

—Ya vamos Rafael— Contestó el otro. — Vamos Gabriel— Indicó el ángel guerrero— Seguro que si no llegamos a tiempo, Uriel se va a molestar.

— Si, lo sé. A ves puede ser tan temperamental…— Rafael contestó a esta afirmación.

— Increíble que alguien tan agradable tenga un genio como ese.

— ¿Y dónde jugaremos esta vez? — Pregunta Gabriel.

— Pues, como siempre te retrasas en la ronda nocturna, esta vez vamos al Tibet. — le responde Rafael.—"Mensajero de Dios", por favor, no recojas todas las oraciones que te encuentres, deja algo para nosotros. — Mientras termina de decir esto aparecen otros cuatro ángeles de los cuales solo uno aterriza en el lugar, dejando su apariencia de ángel y su trompeta dorada para convertirse en un muchacho de la misma edad que aparentaban los otros, ahora vistiendo un sencillo pantalón blanco una camisa con una cita de un maestre de capoeira

— ¿Ya o todavía no? — Se notaba molesto— Me gustaría comenzar el juego antes del apocalipsis. Los ángeles desplegaron sus alas. Miguel retomó su forma de centurión romano, con una espada en la mano derecha y una balanza en la izquierda y una capa roja. Rafael volvió a verse como un viajero, con báculo de madera, un manto verde pasado sobre los hombros y unas sandalias extras. Uriel volvió a tener su túnica blanca y una trompeta dorada; mientras que Gabriel dejó su apariencia de skater , sus ropas fueron reemplazadas por una túnica blanca, una capa azul celeste y en su mano derecha una vara de nardos.

— ¡El último ordenará el sistema de Ygdrasil!— Gritó Gabriel adelantándose a los demás ángeles que eran vistos en la tierra como una lluvia de estrellas.

**~FIN~**

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.-.-.-.-.-.-

_Yami Horus: ya sé, ya sé, este fic no es como los demás que suelo escribir… pero bueno, para que lo sepan, le escribí en caliente. Así como se me ocurrió lo fui escribiendo (¡Y me ha tomado solo 3 días acabarlo! Y aúin así salió kilométrico.)  
Bueno… ya no sé qué más decir… Así que… ya saben, dudas, sugerencias, comentarios y/o amenazas de muerte, dejen un Review, ((Por amor de Dios ¡NO SE LES VAN A CAER LAS MANOS POR UN SIMPLE REVIEW!))_

_PD: Si no conocen las canciones andes mencionadas, aquí les dejo los links:_

"_Aunque no te pueda ver" de "Alex Ubago": http:/www(punto)youtube(punto)com/watch?v=do-ODtWd7OQ_

"_Run to you" by "Krypteria": www(punto)youtube(punto)com/watch?v=Z3EhfrqbXn8_

"_Sentence" by "ERA" http:/www(punto)youtube(punto)com/watch?v=tJn4x_A37jw&feature=related_


End file.
